The present invention disclosed herein relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) system, and more particularly, to an RFID system including a verification device and RFID tag devices.
The RFID system relates to a technology for processing information on objects by using small semiconductor chips. The RFID system is a noncontact-type recognition system in which the verification device recognizes the RFID tag device, and processes information on an object to which the RFID tag device is attached by using a radio frequency. For protecting the information which is exchanged in the RFID system being included in the radio frequency, it is important to develop a security protocol.
It is needed to develop a technology for providing safety and reliability to a user and a developer from the design phase before implementing the security protocol. For instance, an unauthorized person may illegally acquire information, particularly private information, from the RFID tag.
It is a widely used method to update a certification key whenever the RFID tag device is searched for in order to improve safety of the search for the RFID tag device. For updating the certification key, information to be shared by the RFID tag device and the verification device is needed, and this information should be synchronized. In the case where the information shared by the RFID tag device and the verification device is different from each other, reliability of the RFID system is not guaranteed.